kpoppfandomcom-20200215-history
The Elder Scrolls Online
The Elder Scrolls Online is a massively multiplayer online role-playing video game developed by ZeniMax Online Studios and released on April 4, 2014 for Microsoft Windows and OS X. KPopp did a Let's Play on the Elder Scrolls Online ''that consists of 4 episodes, which started on March 1, 2014 and ended on March 17, 2014. The series was discontinued for unknown reasons. However, KPopp did a livestream on the ''Elder Scrolls Online ''and played with the protagonist of the same name as in the series, but with different looks. Background The game is set in the Second Era, in 2E 583, during a period of time known as the Interregnum. It was a period of time known for its political instability. The Daedric Prince Molag Bal has taken advantage of this instability to try and pull all of Tamriel into his realm of Coldharbour. Molag Bal is doing so by sending devices called "Dark Anchors" into Tamriel. The Fighters Guild have taken it upon themselves to remove them. The Tharn family, current rulers of Cyrodiil through Empress Regent Clivia Tharn, has made a pact with Mannimarco, The King of Worms, who has agreed to supplement the Imperial's forces by resurrecting their soldiers. Secretly, Mannimarco is conspiring with Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of corruption and domination, to take over Mundus. Molag Bal is also harvesting the souls of mortals. The hero, known as the Soulless One, is an adventurer whose soul has been taken, which allows them to constantly return to life. Characters Main Characters * 'Bleeding Rivers is the main protagonist of the ''Elder Scrolls Online ''series that was posted on YouTube, as a walkthrough since KPopp was a novice to the game and wanted to explore the game, especially the quests and the beautiful scenery of the specific locations. This Bleeding Rivers was supposed to appear once again on Twitch for a livestream, but she couldn't be imported from the beta to the main game. *Bleeding Rivers 2.0' is the main protagonist of the ''Elder Scrolls Online ''livestream that was hosted on Twitch, as KPopp wanted to play it with her subscribers and viewers who had the game. This Bleeding Rivers was the redesign of the original character from the YouTube series, after the original design couldn't be imported from the beta to the main game. Friends and Animals *' Pidog Genic is one of Bleeding Rivers' friends, as well as her assumed former stalker. During the first few minutes after being able to roam freely around the Stonefalls, Bleeding had met Pidoc after he was standing in front the quest building, with his sword out and had a position as if he was ready to fight. Later on after his player revealed himself to be a fan of KPopp, Pidoc and Bleeding went on and started fighting different opponents in the locations they have roamed to. Pidoc is also part of the original four members of Bleeding's twerk team. *'Jade Snow '''is one of Bleeding Rivers' friends and the spouse of Paula Butter Deen. Jade and Bleeding, alongside Pidoc and Paula, had performed numerous quests together during the livestream and appears to have her player to be a fan of KPopp's. Jade is also part of the original four members of Bleeding's twerk team. *'Paula Butter Deen '''is one of Bleeding River's friends and the spouse of Jade Snow. Paula had Bleeding, alongside Jade and Pidoc, had performed numerous quests together during the livestream and appears to have her player to be a fan of KPopp's. Paula is also part of the original four members of Bleeding's twerk team. * '''Unnamed Imperial Horse is an imperial horse that KPopp had received after purchasing the Imperial Edition of the Elder Scroll Online. Even if this was her first horse on the game, she hadn't named it or even rode it yet. Playlist Category:Playthroughs Category:Games Category:The Elder Scrolls Series Category:Series Category:Series from 2014